


Unexpected Feast

by SoraHinari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Astral decides to relax inside the Emperor's Key, after all Yuma is hanging around with his friends, but what he did not expect was a surprise visitor and him becoming like never before.





	Unexpected Feast

**Author's Note:**

> So it was summer, I was bored... It really is just PWP with tentacles. I rarely write smut and its the only one I have posted so... Enjoy!

The Emperor's Key was Astral's little safe place, Yuma was hanging around everyone that afternoon and Astral wanted some peace and quiet. Floating around his eyes were closed, his legs crossed and his hands crossed on his chest. He had a weird feeling like something bad was going to happen but soon Astral shrugged and sighed, dusting it off like something insignificant. His dual colored eyes opened to look at the wall of numbers that were collected, soon he floated there and touched the numbers one by one tracing them with his light blue fingertips. As soon as he reached Number 96 a soft gasp left his thin lips as he floated by taking a step back away from the wall and held his one hand from the wrist by the other. A very long sigh left his lungs as he looked upwards with a frown, his mind wandering off, somewhere unknown even to him. Astral closed his eyes but not long passed for him to open them wide again with a huge gasp as he felt something crawling on his leg.

His gold and white eyes darted downwards on his body to see two black tentacles crawling up on his legs, wrapping around them, slithering towards his hips and his waist and soon he heard it, a long long deep dark laugh. His eyes started moving up, down, left, right, in every direction possible in order to find the source of the laugh. He already knew who, he just wanted to know where. Astral braced himself as he saw some particles of dark dust take form behind him, right behind his head. Soon a dark form of him was constructed there with a wide smile, wicked almost. The astral creature almost got the chance to talk before feeling another black tentacle wrapping around his neck, slithering quickly and then wrapping against his mouth, muffling any words or sounds.

Astral tried to struggle but the more he did the more the black tentacles wrapped and grasped him, and also the figure finally was clear. Astral narrowed his eyes at the dark figure trying to speak but the tentacle around his mouth did not allow him to, his two slender arms shot up to pull it away yet that move of his caused two more tentacles to grasp his wrists and pull both of his hands above his head tightly secured.

"Now now Astral! I am here just to have some fun with my old good friend! Calm down, I see you are in a very... tight... situation!" Dark Mist mouthed out as the tentacles pulled Astral up straight so they could be face to face. The white scelera and the other golden colored pair of eyes widened as he felt another black tentacle slither from his neck down to his chest, stomach and soon the area between his legs. At that Astral started pulling his arms and moving his legs, trying to get away from all of this, yet once again it was in vain as the tentacles just got tighter causing him to wince in pain. "You should not struggle, as you do they will get tighter, they might even hurt you, we do not want you do be in too much pain" two black fingers were raised, the tentacle around Astral's mouth now gone replaced by the two fingers grasping his chin. "Ah, you truly are more human like than the last time I saw you, oh I so want to break you! Astral!" the light blue creature tried to snap his head away from the grip but Dark Mist soon got closer and Astral felt blood run from his bottom lip. When the dark figure floated backwards a bit licking his lips, Astral looked at him and finally spoke up.

"What do you want from me? I did set you free! I released you!". The dark being laughed holding its stomach before smirking, getting closer to Astral and letting the light purple tongue dart out of its mouth to lick his cheek "Well, you did yes. But if I leave... I will lose my most precious toy!" At the lick the light spirit held back a sound that would come from the back of his throat by biting his bottom lip. Soon Dark Mist decided that he wanted to mess around with Astral even more. His black tentacle that was between Astral's legs went right inside the blue essence and pulled out one piece of mass, forming a member right there, yet it never left its place as it wrapped itself around the newfound member that Astral felt suddenly, slithering around, up and down.

The spirit that lived inside the Emperor's Key let out a deep gasp fused with a groan as his head was thrown backwards in the non-gravity infused space. Dark Mist found that as the perfect opportunity to wrap just one tentacle around Astral's wrists and move the second one from the wrist inside Astral's mouth. The white scelera eye opened up wide along with the golden one, he felt weird... the black tentacle was swirling around Astral's wet cavern, wrapping around the warm tongue. Astral's eyes closed as he moaned a bit. The feeling was too much, his mouth was violated, his self made member was violated as well, his arms and legs tied by three in total tentacles... he was helpless.

Soon Dark Mist got closer and started licking Astral's neck and collarbone, bitting and sucking the light blue skin as his black lips were still formed on a smirk as little whimpers left Astral's lips and sent out pulsing vibrations against the black tentacle. The humanoid number removed the tentacle from Astral's mouth, hearing a small whine in response as he moved it lower "Do not whine my little precious toy! You will get more soon." exclaimed Dark Mist as the wet tentacle from the saliva rubbed against Astral's entrance. Shaking and panting Astral looked away and gulped down a knot in his throat "Stop, I... I have no idea why you are doing all this but, stop. Yuma probably needs me and-" he got cut off by another pair of lips, black slick lips, smashing on his light blue ones. Astral wished he could break it... but it was too late.

Two tentacles opened his entrance as the now semi-wet one entered him slightly. With that Astral rose his chest touching it with the black skin breaking the kiss in the process of doing so, not that it bothered Number 96, on the contrary he loved the difference of their skin right next to each other, the contrast overwhelming for the Number as it licked its upper lip and looked at Astral observing the blue hue on his cheeks very carefully, even considering it cute at one point back in his mind. Of course his actions showed nothing of that as his mouth latched on Astral's chest, licking it after every kiss, creating a path down to the wrapped member before kissing the tip of it. Astral moaned, a long deep moan as he buckled his hips, he felt weird, tingly, he needed more and he knew it, even if all this was wrong, even if it was done by an enemy... Astral felt the ecstasy washing him away, washing his sanity and logic away that is because his body was pretty much there feeling everything.

The long purple tongue wrapped around the light blue member, the black tentacle that was there moving up to seal off Astral's mouth. This time Astral was too much into it, his eyes half lidded as he looked at the other pair of gold iris and black scelera. This time Astral did not struggle, his mouth opened and started licking shyly the tentacle moaning against it making Dark Mist moan as well, vibrations being caused from both ends on both of extra limbs.

Placing his lips on the base, licking around, just right before removing the light blue member from his mouth with a pop, Dark Mist looked up at Astral who was still sucking and licking the black tentacle, not even trying to struggle in order to escape anymore. "You seem to be enjoying yourself a lot more than what I had anticipated you would Astral." commented the dark copy of the astral creature before removing the three tentacles from the entrance of his light counterpart and the one from his mouth "Do not whine my dear Astral, we will have more fun now!" the tentacles returned back to Dark Mist's body except three of them, the one holding Astral's wrist above his head and the two that held his legs from the ankles up to the thighs.

Astral's eyes stared at the number that was now floating above his binded body, he felt shivers run through him at the look Number 96 gave him, it was suggestive and Astral was not stupid, a bit naive when it came to that kind of stuff but not stupid... he knew that was a look of lust and of domination and he also knew that he could do and would do nothing about it... Astral felt his body needing more and he would not stop his shadow from doing what it wanted, not while his body was like that.

Number 96 looked at Astral and chuckled as two fingers slided from the middle of the smooth chest down to Astral's member, tracing the length, before finding their way to the wet pulsing entrance "Just do it already" Astral mumbled before feeling the two fingers entering him and a moan leaving his lips. "You start to enjoy it even more and not even struggle against it, that is good, keep up this attitude and I might even release you from your restrains!" Dark Mist started moving his fingers in and out at a fast pace and then at a scissoring motion, his eyes darting upwards to see Astral's face in an absolute moaning mess. That only made the Number to want more as the two fingers exited Astral and a tentacle grew from his groin creating a member from his jet black body "Astral, I will give you the pleasure you want." and with that Black Mist lost no time into entering the alien bellow him.

As Dark Mist took him, Astral arched his back and let out a long moan with his eyes wide open, if he could move his hands he was sure he would be gripping his dark copy from the arms or the hair. The pleasure took him over once again as his mouth just stayed open all sort of sounds getting out of the two blue lips as the dark member pounded his entrance fast and hard, reaching deep parts that Astral himself had no idea that he had. Soon he felt his body going numb, his eyes rolling back and his self-made member twitching as he reached his climax. Black Mist chuckled at that, scooping some of the wetness Astral shot out and placing it on two of his lips before sucking on them as he kept on pounding and ravishing the entrance of his enemy "Mmm I had no idea you were so needy Astral, no worries, I will be nice and give you what you want!" and as he said that his hips thrusted even deeper if possible, even faster, shooting the exact same thick liquid inside Astral making him shoot some more of his own cum from the slowly dropping member.

Almost gently, 96 exited Astral and absorbed back the three tentacles before laying him down in his usual spot on the mechanical structure "If you want more, just call, I will be by your side in a blink of an eye" commented Dark Mist before pecking Astral's lips and becoming nothing but thin air. Astral felt his member falling back into his body, the bulge on his groin not there anymore, his smooth skin normally sitting there... his breaths were fast and his heart beat the same, the dark blue hue did not leave his cheeks as he curled up and covered his face bitting his bottom lip... thinking that after all the experience he just had... he would want more, soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
